Cracks in the walls
by World's Best Marcher
Summary: this is the breaking dawn of the one Emmett Cullen. Rosalie is dead and will he find new hope? will he be remarried? read to find out...


I was so happy to be with a family for the first time in my lifetime. I hear my sister is really nice as well as my father. I got in the car next to my new sister and then I thought. Wow, this so great, no more abuse and I'm saved. We then got to my new home. And come to think about it, I'm like that one girl from the fairytale where the girl gets a slipper, what was her name again? Oh, Cinderella. Then Charlie said, "Let's go out to dinner," with probably the largest grin I've ever seen on anyone's face. After dinner, I got my stuff up to my room, I fall asleep thinking wow, and this **is** the life I've always envied.

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast for everyone. Three minutes later Charlie came down and I decided to make him some coffee and he said, "Wow, Julliana, you didn't have to do all this." Bella and I had our first day at Forks High today and I was very eccentric. We then climbed into Bella's peach-red truck and drove off to school. I was amazed; we have the same tastes in music. So we got our schedules and we didn't have any classes together. I decided to say, "See ya at lunch, Bella," and walked off to my first class. I then saw these three guys standing in the hallway and when I saw the tall muscular one, I totally melted. Then Bella said, "c'mon Jul, let's go. Oh, hey Ed. Wanna safely help me to class?" And then o thought, man she's acting like a moron. Then the fonzy like dude laughed and told Bella _**exactly **_what I was thinking. And Edward said to me, "hello, please call me Edward," and shot out his hand. We shook hands and I said, "Hello Edward. Please either calls me Julliana or Julie." Now that the intros were over, the bell rang for lunch and I said, "Finally. I thought we had to wait forever to leave!" And he escorted Bella and me to where he and his 'friends' sit. He then said, "Julie, I'd like you to meet my brother Emmett." That's when my heart and mind went flying. He was so cute like a teddy bear and so strong like a grizzly. He then shoved out his fist and we said hey to each other." He then said, "And this is his girlfriend, Rosalie." I then said (loudly), "ok, who dragged the playboy bunny here?" She then said, "Hey who ordered a fat Brit slut?" I then punched her in the jaw but suddenly my hand was badly broken, she then used the palm of her hand to try and kill me. I then ducked and she tripped me and punched me in the back of the head. I was unconscious for a good two hours from what Eric told me. Then Dr. Cullen came in with the bitchy pre-Madonna. It looked like she got a good talking to. She then said, "Sorry for knocking you out cold." Intentionally, I said, "sorry for calling you a playboy bunny." Bella then came in as well as Emmett, Alice from my history class, and her boyfriend. I then told Bella I'm okay and no need to tell Charlie. Emmett then said, "Are you ok? And also, wanna hang out after school some time?" it was either the concussion or his cute cheeky smile but I nodded my head and said yeah. We were then in Emmett's huge jeep and he actually lifted me into the jeep. And I even think he saw me blush when he strapped me in. He then said, "Hey Julie, are you Bella's sister?" I said, "Yes. Charlie adopted me from Ukraine." He looked amazed and said, "Rosalie is not like us, every bounty hunter is out for her. She's beautiful but it comes with a price." I was tuning that out. Rosalie Hale is my arch enemy. When we got to the Cullen's mansion, I said, "Is this right? Because I think you got the wrong crib dude." He then said, "My father, Carlisle has had this mansion for an excruciatingly long time." I was like oh, right. And we then entered and Emmett introduced me to Carlisle and Esme. We said our hellos and Emmett led me to his room. He then got a phone call from Rosalie's best friend saying, "Emmett, Rosalie, s-s-she's…DEAD!!! She was hit and ran over by a drunk driver!" Emmett was so shaken and I was now crying my eyes out. I then realized she could've been the best friend I ever had. Emmett held me when I was crying. And the family found out and I looked flushed when I got home. Charlie asked, "Jules, are you ok?" I nodded my head and ran upstairs and told Bella. I comforted her when she cried. She saw I was crying. She then asked, "Sis, why are you crying?" I then said, "I was crying for Emmett and for the Cullens. Rose and I said that we were friends today and now she's gone." I fell asleep in Bella's room that night. We went over to Edward's house the next morning. Emmett knew Rose was in a better place and she kind of wanted it so they aren't sad as yesterday. Carlisle told me that Rose won't like it if we were like this. And Bella and I were the most shaken but she and I stopped crying. And we had an honor party. Kind of the exact opposite of a funeral and Rose would be watching us saying, "This is goooood…" And we did and we had a lot of fun. "Now it's time for 7 minutes in heaven!" Alice squealed excitedly. First all the guys: Newton, Erick, Tyler, Emmett, unfortunately Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, and Edward. And for the girls, we went from oldest to youngest. "You're first Esme," said Bella. Esme, looking defeated and tormented by Alice, unfortunately picked……MIKE NEWTON!!!!!! Rose must be lmao-ing up there. And for 17 minutes, poor Esme was kissing Mike Newton. When Esme and Mike came out of the closet, Esme was now disinfecting her mouth with anything and everything she can. Up next was Alice who ended up with Jacob. All she said was, "let's go, lover boy." And when I opened the door, I yelled, "dudes! Put your clothes on for god's sake! We don't need more nudes here!" and I quickly shut the door. And thank god two minutes later, they accidentally came out with each other's clothes on! And with that all I could say was, "WHEE HEE WHEE HEE!!!" And Jasper **didn't** want to calm me down. And then it was Bella. She got Edward and I sarcastically said, "Wow. What a shocker _that_ is," and I threw a condom at Edward's head. He threw it back at me because apparently, he 'said' he didn't need it. And 20 minutes later, Bella and Edward were both wearing their own clothes and Edward carried her out of the closet bridal style. Now, it was my turn. Personally, I was _very_ nervous. And there were only two more colors in the bag and I picked my favorite color. I stood up and said the name of the color so everyone could hear. I then said, "Who put in onyx?" And suddenly, Emmett stood up and carried me to the back room instead. Esme then put the time for a half hour and said, "Emmett, don't burn the room up like last time." He then snorted and told me, "Jules, do you wanna be kissed-"I then immediately kissed him with all the force I could withdraw. He then returned the favor by doing the same exact thing. He then got on top of me and he still didn't break the kiss. He slid his muscular cold hand lining the frame of my spine. And even Carlisle could my thundering heartbeat. He slowly and gently caressed the shirt off me and I slowly got his pants off and he saw my bra and gently nibbled my most sensitive part of my holy mother of Carlisle funbags and went back to passionately kissing me. He then said, "Are you ready for this?" I replied with, "yes, I am." He used his teeth to unclasp my bra (and so you know my bra's really low). He then without breaking the kiss, took off my skirt and admired my thong for a second the pulling it off me. He then kissed my neck then went down to my stomach and kissed the middle where my muscle is and I completely melted. Then went down to my pussy and started to become wetter than normal. And I started to moan and returned back up to my face and slid his dick in slowly and I started to moan. And I think that was his queue to go faster. He then nibbled at my neck. And I said, "Oh…..Emmett…..let me suck it…." He then started moaning which meant I knew what I was doing. I started to nibble a little. Alice suddenly said, "Time's up lovebirds!" And Emmet was fully dressed and he helped me into mine. He carried me out and Esme asked, "So, what **did** you two do in there?" And together in perfect harmony, "nothing." And Emmett carried me upstairs to Edward's room and got me on his back and literally flew out the window. When we got to the summit of the most beautiful mountains I've ever seen, I saw him sparkle and he said, "Julie, I'm a vampire." I was in total awe and love and all I could make out into actual words were, "I don't care. You are my life." And he kissed me for the first time besides the time in the back room. He then used his vampire abilities to get me back to the Cullen's mansion in a couple seconds. But I don't count those things. Only the real things that matter, Emmett then carried me into the living room after all the people went home for god's sake. And he sat me down on his lap and whispered, "even though I'm not Santa, you can still sit on my lap." Unfortunately, Esme and Carlisle heard us laughing and kissing and talking and he came in and said, "Ok Emmett, Julie. We wanted to say that we support your new relationship but next time, please don't do it in our room please, "Esme said looking like she was about to cry her poor eyes out. And I then said, "And Emmett told me you're vampires and by now, weird is normal so yeah, what the heck? It might be fun in a few years." Carlisle looked understanding since Emmett could live forever and that means he could love forever as well. Edward came downstairs to see me sitting on Emmett's lap. He then caressed my thighs oh so gently. He then said, "I love you baby." He was canoodling me in his cold protecting arms and I said, "I love you too honey," in kind of a baby-talk voice. Then Renesmee came downstairs and asked, "Momma, what's Uncle Emmett doin to JJ?" Bella looked understanding that we were the only ones in the living room besides the Romanian coven. Vladimir then said to Bella, "Bella is the girl Emmett is snuggling related to you?" I then nodded without breaking Emmett's wonderful kiss. He then said, "Baby, did you know you're the only one for me?" I then said, "Honey, you are the light of my life." That night Emmett took me to mount hump with Carlisle's Ferrari and he gently got me out of the driver's side. I then heard the song, "Bubbly" by Colbie Callait. Only Emmett knew that was my favorite song. Emmett then said, "Julie, you know that we've been dating for a year now right?" I then said with a worried yet excited smile on my face, "yes, I know." He then continued, "And all this time I was thinking about asking you something no other guy is ever able to tell my angel." He then got a square in his back pocket and bended down on one knee and said nervously and confidently, "Julliana Alanis Swan, will you…..marry me?" I cried and he hugged me and I said, "Yes! For everything and anything in the world yes!" But before he put the diamond ring on my finger he read to me the inscription on the inside. He said," It says, 'all you need is love'". He then carried me bridal style to the Ferrari and was in the driver's seat and drove us back to the Cullen's mansion. All the vampires, Jacob, and Renesmee were in the living room and Emmett sat me on his lap between Zafrina and Stefan. He then said, "Everyone. Julie and I have a special announcement for you all." He then let me give them hints. I then said," Ok, I'm thinking of a thirteen letter phrase starting with the letter 'h' and ending in'd'." While everyone was in deep thought, Renesmee said, "uuuum…he went to Jared?" even Edward was amazed that she thought **that.** And I then said, "Yes! Renesmee got it right!" and I showed then the diamond ring on my left hand. And Zafrina, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Carmen all gave me and Emmett a giant group hug. Carlisle then said, "Oh Emmett, this is so great. And Julie, welcome to our family." Esme then gave me a welcome to the family hug like she did when Bella announced the news. Vladimir then said, "So Emmett, do you two need any help planning the wedding?" I then replied, "Ok. But can we do that when this whole Volturi thing blows over?" He nodded and about two weeks later, _they_ came. And I got the slightest hint of terror when I saw Caius' anger filled face without an expression. Aro then walked up to Bella, Edward, Nessie, Emmett and I. And Edward read my mind and agreed with the fact that we're screwed. He then said, "Why hello Bella. My you look fantastic. And who is this?" Edward got the thought that he was scaring the crap out of us. Edward then said, "Aro, this is Renesmee, our daughter." Aro then got the idea that she was a hybrid and killed Irina. I was never more terrified in my entire life of those guys. Carlisle then said, "Aro, we have one more thing to tell you before you leave." Aro turned around and Carlisle told Emmett and me to step forward. He then saw I was worried and said, "Don't worry, I only want you to meet them, ok?" I nodded my head and took Emmett's hand and we stepped forward. Aro then said, "Hello Julliana, my name's Aro and from what I heard, you might be Emmett's girlfriend?" I was less nervous and said, "Yes, I am. And, thank you for not killing me." He laughed as they all left. Zafrina considered that a silent victory and that's when we saw Alice and Jasper. I was the first to engulf Alice in a massive hug. And thank god she _didn't_ see my engagement ring. The Romanians were the first to leave before we had time to celebrate. All the remaining covens were out hunting so they won't have vampire PMS. I called the family in the living room so Emmett and I could tell Alice and Jasper the good news. I started this time, not as nervous, "ok Alice, Jasper. Emmett and I have great news for you." Emmett and I were bubbling up with excitement untill I could literally go nuts. Then Emmett and I said in perfect harmony, "We're getting……married!" Alice was the first one to be giggling in excitement saying, "OH OH!!!! CAN I HELP?!?!?!?!?!" Emmett and I said of course since she is my sister in law now. By 10:00 at night, I was exhausted and I fell asleep at the kitchen table between Carmen and Emmett obviously. Emmett then carried me up to his room and put me gently on the bed so I could get a good night's sleep for the first time since 2 weeks ago. The next morning, I woke up in a bed next to my love. He said, "Good morning love. Edward made breakfast. And word to the wise, he gets pissy when the food gets cold". He carried me downstairs and Renesmee said,"my daddy made breakfast for you and Jacob." I came down and saw Jacob waiting for me so I can eat _something._ And he was the one to chug all the meat and I only had 4 pancakes and a few eggs. After Jake and I had breakfast, I told Ed, "dude, you're the next iron chef." And after that comment he smiled and Jacob tried to force Jasper to eat the butter or shove it up his nose. Alice threw a hot pink dress that came to the middle of my thighs and had ruffles and all she said was, "here are some matching pumps and hurry up! We're going shopping!" I quickly got the dress and pumps on. I also got my deodorant and cotton candy perfume on. In less than five minutes, Me, Alice, Nessie, Esme, and Bella were all in the Ferrari and drove off to Port Angeles to find our dresses. For three hours I was helping the shopaholic Alice find an 'okay color'. When I found this one color, a mix of hot pink and a light rose color and Esme called Bella, Nessie, and Alice over to examine my discovery. Then Alice said, "Well, it depends on the theme of the wedding." And the next day, Emmett and I went shopping at a wedding décor emporium and we found the perfect theme. An evening in Italy and once we got home, Emmett told Jasper, who unfortunately had butter in his nostrils, the theme for the wedding. "What the [explicit content deleted]?! Dude, Why _Italy?!?!?!?!_'" Then Emmett said, "Because, we were planning on spending our honeymoon there and, we thought it's _very romantic_." And even I could hear Jasper cringe with annoyance. Then that night, I woke up to a knock at the door and I was the one who answered it. I first let out a huge yawn on accident and the said, "sorry about that Vladimir. So you're here to help make out wedding invitations right?" He nodded his head and had fourteen invitations made out and Alice said we have to invite Aro, Marcus, and Caius who apparently needs a tampon. While Bella, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting, Esme, Alice and I were writing out the guest list. We have the Amazonians, the Volturi and Julie's family. Emmett then added the Romanian coven and the Denali coven. The next morning, Emmett and I went to this very beautiful place called mount hump. We then crossed out that place because Emmett knew I'd feel guilty writing: you are invited to mt. hump. Then we saw this lake and it was called Crystal Lake. And Emmett then said, "This spot is perfect, don't you think baby?" I chimed in with, "It's the most beautiful spot ever, Emmett. Let's have the wedding here." I then got in the driver's side and when we got home, some of the people going to the wedding were already here. Nessie was playing with Zafrina which made Bella and me happy. Emmett was talking with Vladimir and I asked Esme, "Why is part of the wedding guests here?" Esme then said, "They were told by Alice to come early since some of them are bridesmaids and that sort of stuff." I then made and o with my mouth and said, "Oh, right." I then walked into Esme's room and saw my white dress and said to myself, "I can't wait." And slowly, I walked out of the room and the next day, Bella, Nessie and I went over to Charlie's place and just only a month ago, he heard about Rosalie. He then said, "Hey Bella, Julie. How are you Nessie?" I said, "Emmett asked me a special question and guess what he asked?" trying to hide my left hand. He then said, "he asked you to- WHAT?!?!?!?!?" I then said, "Charlie, relax, I'm nineteen and out of high school. Ok?" He started breathing again and said, "Ok, when's the wedding?" I then said, "The wedding is on December 29th ok?" And in excitement, he ran to the calendar and marked it. And the past couple days flew by and it was the 27th already. Esme, Alice, Zafrina, Bella and I had my bridal party which was going to a night club and I swear, _every single guy_ was staring at my boobies since they stuck out and apparently, I was kinda proud of that since Emmett and I had 'it' already. The next morning was the most relaxing day ever since Esme, Alice and I went to a day spa to get prepped for the wedding and after that I said, "I think Esme took a shine to the guy who was doing the seaweed wraps but too bad he was gay." Then Alice and I burst into a symphony of laughter and giggles and thing we tried to make out into words. Then Emmett carried me bridal style towards the living room and he then said, "You're just like velvet." We continued to snuggle and make out even when Renesmee and Jacob came in. Jacob then said, "Hey! We need to live too!" Then Nessie said, "Momma, JJ's hurting Emmett." Jacob then roared at me and Emmett and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Alice then was now yelling at Jacob for making me scream. That night I fell asleep next to Carlisle on the floor and that morning, Alice woke me up saying, "let's get you ready for the wedding!" Esme was doing my hair and Alice was doing my make-up and I looked so beautiful and Carlisle wanted some pictures so he could remember this moment. He the hugged me and said, "Welcome to the family Julliana." Esme and I got into the limo and were off to my wedding. We were in the bridal prep room and I said, "Esme, I'm really nervous about this." She understood and said, "Don't worry, it will go well." It was my queue for Charlie to walk with me down the aisle. If it wasn't for Charlie, I would've sprinted. I tuned out the whole vows part and read the vow poem and he put on my wedding ring on and we tuned everything out untill the I do's. We said them and the minister then said, "You may now kiss the bride." We kissed and I saw Nessie so happy and we parted from the kiss and Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, and Bella Engulfed me in a group hug. At the wedding party, we toasted and Emmett and I cut the cake and Jacob and Embry got in a little cake fight. And a slice of cake hit me and I swiped the cake and said, "Hm, I'm tasty." And Carlisle got the joke and started laughing. I did have a slice of cake and even Aro got into the fine art of cake-throwing. The next morning Emmett and I were on the plane to our resort in Isle Esme. He saw me asleep next to him and said, "Wake up sweetheart. We're here." I was in awe as this was where we were staying. We saw our suite and we unpacked and Emmett said, "You know, this resort is by the beach and this place belongs to Carlisle and Esme right?" I nodded my head and that night, we were skinny dipping in the pool and when we got back to our room. We had some unfinished business to take care of. Some of the guests heard me say, "oh Emmett…oh….give it to me." And the poor cute fuzzy little animals saw me giving Emmett a blow job. That morning, Emmett went out hunting and left a note saying, 'sweetheart- I went out to hunt a cute fuzzy little animal ok? Love, Emmett'. He then came back ten minutes later and we were snorkeling and all that jazz. The next morning Emmett was really tired but he couldn't sleep and I went to the bathroom and got out my suitcase and I saw a box of accurate pregnancy tests courtesy of Bella and Esme and Carlisle. I took one and I saw it, the little pink plus. I got out my cell phone and called Edward and asked, "um, Edward?" He asked me, "What seems to be the problem sis?" I replied, "Ed, how would Emmett react if he found out I was pregnant?" Edward read my mind and answered, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! JJ!!! It's only the second day of your honeymoon." I got a blank look on my face and said, "Edward, I'm pregnant." He then got off the phone so I could tell Emmett. When Emmett woke up, I told him, "Emmett, can I tell you something?" He then replied, "Anything, sweetheart." I looked a little nervous and said, "I'm…pregnant." He looked like what was a mix of relief, shock, and happiness. He then said, "That's amazing baby." The next day we went back home to tell the rest of the family the good news. I called everyone into the kitchen. Emmett and I were standing side by side when I said, "ok, Emmett and I are going to…have a baby!" I was never more excited and worried at the same time. Emmett wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and said, "And that's why we came home early." Esme then came up to me and Emmett and hugged us both. I then said, "Well I wasn't violently sick like Bella, only a little lightheaded." Carlisle looked at me with a confused look on his stone face. He then said, "Well it seems that since Emmett was the last male to be transformed into a vampire and it seems like it will be like normal and that means no sex for nearly a year Emmett." Said Carlisle and Jasper finished and he was bursting into an incoherent form of laughter even Carlisle couldn't comprehend. Esme, Bella, Alice and I were in the living room and Esme was telling the absolute funniest story ever. She then said, "Ok, The morning after he and I first had sex, he thought I was pregnant and I was craving nothing but sushi and tacos. And the color gray. When he found out I wasn't pregnant, he was in so much shock. And that's why he **still** wears a condom every single time." I was bursting in to incoherent laughter and that's when Carlisle found out what story Esme was talking about. Emmett then scooped me into his arms before I could fall flat on 'little Emmett' and my face. He carried me on to the once white couch thanks to Edward and Bella. I then thought, 'this is so great, our own family. Emmett is my light of my life.' Edward told Emmett what I was thinking about and he snuggled me in his huge arms. By two weeks, Alice was still shopping for me and I then asked, "What in the name of Carlisle is **that**?!?!" I then saw it, a tie-dye lentil maternity shirt. It was super cute but it was so weird. We ended up spending three hundred fifty dollars and I was a little embarrassed. Carlisle then said to Alice, "you. Will. Never. Ever. Take. Esme. To. The flea market. AGAIN! And using my credit cards!" once he was finally finished and he saw all the clothes they got me. And he then said with a warm smile, "Jules, I know you'll love this," when he held up the maternity t-shirt saying 'future Cullen'. I started crying and I then said, "Thanks everyone. You're the best family anyone can ever ask for."

Emmett then carried me upstairs and we had a hot steamy make-out session when for the first time ever, I felt the baby kick. I then whispered, "Emmett, our baby's saying we should stop." He then felt and whispered, "I agree with that statement." We then walked downstairs and told everyone the good news and Carlisle said I was ready for my ultrasound and Emmett carried me upstairs and a few minutes later, Carlisle asked me, "do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Emmett and I thought and I said, "how about you can surprise us." Carlisle nodded and Me, Carlisle and Emmett we all downstairs in a flash. The next morning, Alice, Esme and I were in the Volvo since Alice said it is a 'perfect family car'. Then pregnant or not, I elbowed her in the arm and I then randomly said, "I'm craving tacos." And both Alice and Esme were a little impatient while we were in the drive through for taco bell. Once I had my tacos, we were off to Port Angeles to get baby clothes in blue, yellow, green, and pink. We also got diapers and when we finally got home after about five and a half hours, the men were gone. I decided to go take a nap. And I then heard Jasper's redneck dialect in my ears whispering, "Emmett has a surprise for you in the garage. Jasper and I then walked down the spiraling sparkling stairs and I saw Emmett building a crib for our future Cullen. I then said, "Darling, it looks amazing." And Emmett heard my amazing voice and then kissed me sweetly. He then became distracted and put an image of me in nothing and Edward then said, "OH MY GOD!!!!! EMMETT!!!! SHE'S MY SISTER!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?!?!?!?!" and I then said, "boys, please stop fighting." They then stopped and I walked to the couch and started playing halo 3 with Jacob and he then muttered, "Stupid Edward." I giggled and high-fived him a little too hard. When we started killing people, the baby was kicking to the tune. Jacob burst into laughter and said, "Hey, even the baby wants to kill!" and then I slapped and said, "that's enough mister 'I wanna kill a vampires' I'm gonna be one to ya know!" he then started to pout. I then said, "What's wrong? The big bad wolf didn't get a laugh?" Bella then came over and said, "So, what's with the 'big bad wolf'? Maybe he's having one of those, 'guy periods.'" Bella and I then walked into the kitchen and Emmett then came in when he was finished with the crib. I then said, "So, did Carlisle have to help…again?" he then laughed and faked being a grizzly bear and did a fake roar which made me and Bella laugh. Then Emmett and I had a hot steamy make-out session for the first time since we were dating. And that night, I went to my computer and was IM-ing Angela, Eric and Newton. And this is our convo:

Embaby17: hey figgy, wazzup?

ECullenh8r913: not 2 much, just cleaning my mouth

Yorkie_pimpz666: haaaay, wazzup ma peepz!? Wacha up to

Embaby17: good, and guess what dudes?

Yorkie_beezy_0: hey, and what J?

Yorkie_pimpz666: yeah J, what?

ECullenh8r913: yeah, what they said *runs into wall*

Embaby17: Emmett and I are married and, I'm pregnant ^^

Yorkie_pimpz666: OMG! LIKE YAY!!! ^_^

ECullenh8r913: ya, another with a Cullen _ *flips cardboard Edward off*

Yorkie_beezy_0: OMG!!! LIKE WHOA!! SQUEE!! ^_^ *squees with J*

Embaby17: Fig Newton, what the **** are you _**doing?!?!?!**_

Yorkie_pimpz666: dude, chill. It's _**cardboard!!!**_

Embaby17: hey g2g. Bye amigops ^_^

Later that day, Alice used my convo for a prank on Carlisle. Dad in-law or not, I love a good prank. Edward then walked up to me and saw me in a t-shirt that said, "Baby girl" in rhinestones and then said, "Alice, what are you doing to Carlisle _**today?!?!?!?!?! **_" I chimed in with, "aww, the baby's kicking, and I hope he/she likes you Eddie-poo." Oh how I love to embarrass him like that. He would've turned purple if he could ^^.

I then walked with Nessie and Jacob and Jacob then asked, "did you give Emmett a blowjob yet?!?!?!?!?!?!" And that resulted in a slap to Jacob's face which made Nessie sad and I told her, "Its ok Nessie, Jacob would be more hurt from Uncle Emmett than me." She then giggled and we continued walking when we ran into Eric, Newton, and Angela. They all stared at my torso and Newton asked the same question as Jacob and I said, "Put a sock in it dill hole." And he got a vivacious red hand mark on his cheek. He backed off and Angela then said, "did you tell Charlie yet J?" I shook my head no and Erick then said, "We should throw you a party!! LIKE OMG!!!!! This is sooo cool!" they walked off and we headed back to the Cullen house. Esme then walked with me and she brought along my husband who was licking cardboard for a dare that Jasper made him do. Esme then said, "ok, there was this old castle like building I found out here so Carlisle and I renovated it for you two," with a smirk saying, 'so you two won't do it in our bed.' And we added more space and a hot tub. We got our stuff and we moved out and still visited as always.

In a month we were already comfortable with our new home and hot tub ;). I then asked Emmett, "what would you name the baby?" and he said, "If it's a boy, probably either Elliott or Brady. If it's a girl, Leah or Alexandria." I was a little open mouthed and said, "If it's a boy, Either Brady or James, "if it's a girl, Mikayla or Helena after my biological mother." He was a little in awe at my choices. I was pretty close on the dot. I can be proud of myself now. And we went up to visit the Cullens with the baby getting slightly bigger, I was wearing the tie-dye lentil shirt Alice and Esme picked out for me. When we got up to the house, I saw Charlie and I was relieved since I got a text from Carlisle saying he told Charlie and he's calm now. My husband and I walked in and Charlie embraced me in a warm and friendly hug. He then said, "at least you were a little more responsible than Bella was." And we all laughed with the exception of Bella. I then said, "see Edward, I am smart. YOU MUST USE CONDOMS!!!!!!!" and I said that right when Esme and Jasper walked in. Esme looked a little shocked while Jasper was laughing his emo head off.

Charlie then saved the day by asking, "So J, is it a boy or a girl?" I then said "Emmett and I will be surprised when the baby's born." Charlie then felt the baby and was smiling like a doofus. After he left, Alice, Bella and I went to La Push ok technically, Nessie and I went Bella and Alice kept watch outside the border. Sam Uley saw me and just asked, "Are you human?" I nodded and I then said, "I'm here with Nessie." He let Nessie and me in. Embry, Quill, and Paul saw me with Nessie and they hugged her while Jared engulfed me in a bear hug and I then said, "Jared…don't kill me" and he looked down at my torso and gave a lighter hug and then said, "so, who's you husband?" I then said, "Emmett Cullen." And he then asked again, "So is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?" I then replied happily, "Emmett and I don't know, we'll find out when the baby's born." And he called Paul over and he ended becoming infuriated and tried to attack my baby and Sam, Jacob, Quill, and Jared got in front of me and they got Paul's attack. And I was crying a lot, probably due to pregnancy hormones. Then Jared came to my side and knew what it was due to Jacob's sister Rachel. Colin and Brady then came and saw Jared hugging me and they asked, "What's with her Jared? Is she ok?" and I nodded and I stopped crying and calmly said, "Oh it's just hormones," and they looked at me as if I was nuts. And Jared then said to save me the humiliation, "Colin, Brady, my friend Julie is married to Emmett Cullen and she is pregnant which is why she was crying like Niagara Falls." And they just smiled and looked at my torso and asked, "So Julie, is the baby a boy or a girl?" I then replied, "Emmett and I won't find out untill the baby's born."

When we got home, the only ones home were Carlisle and I. He then said, "So J, how was La Push?" I said, "Paul tried to attack the baby and my hormones kicked in." He was laughing like a crazy person. And then I went upstairs to find Alice and Jasper in bed doing the mattress mambo and I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ALICE!!!! CARLISLE SAYS YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!" and he and Alice went back to their symbol of love. I went back to mine and Emmett's 'castle' and decided to take a nap. Emmett walked in and lay beside me and I woke up to him playing the guitar and I said, "hi sweetie. Is that give me novacaine by Green Day?" he nodded and I hugged as tightly as I could without killing our baby. He then said, "Wanna know how much I love you?" I the replied with hope, "yes!" he then told me while making a 10 ft. arm span, "I love you this much!"

It was a few days later when I invited Seth and Leah over to the Cullen house and we were enjoying the plasma TV when we heard Carlisle screaming at the top of his 'lungs', rabble Alice rabble you're in a heap of trouble. And Carlisle decided to go hunting with Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice. And I then asked Jasper "is it normal for a woman to experience cramps when they're pregnant?" Jasper then read my emotions of pain and worry. He then asked me in private, "are you ok? Is it 'that time'?" and I nodded before letting out a scream of pain.

Jasper then called Carlisle and said, "Houston, we have a problem." It was a few seconds before Carlisle could recognize who he was talking to. He then said, "Jasper is everything ok?" Jasper was getting worried and then Carlisle heard my screams of pain and said, "Jasper, can J talk?" Emmett then heard screaming on the other line and took the phone from Carlisle in mid sentence. Jasper handed me the phone and I was in a gargantuan amount of pain and I said, "Emmett, it's time. Oh [explicit content deleted]! This [explicit content deleted] hurts!" In a matter of minutes, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and my husband were home and Jacob was trying not to laugh, Carlisle knew what he was doing and when I thought it was the funniest thing when Jacob and Mike Newton came in and saw the baby being born and they both fainted. And I thought Jacob was manly. It was moments later Carlisle told Emmett, "Emmett she's a girl." I then fell asleep when Esme, Jacob, and Alice came in and said softly for my sake, "JJ, she's a girl her name is Mikayla Alexandria Cullen." I saw Jacob and I then said, "Jacob, come over here so I can give you that slap you deserve." He then got a slap mark from a violently angry me. I found out Mikayla was a hybrid like Nessie. That morning Mikayla heard me humming "crack a bottle by Eminem" and she was copying me and I realized it and Esme just slightly giggled.

Emmett came into the kitchen and saw me, Mikayla, and Esme all humming my humps by black eyed peas and I then said, "Our Mikayla is sure a fast learner." And I heard a knock at our 'paradise' door so I answered it and speak of the devil, it was Charlie. He then said, "Why hello JJ, so is Esme here?" I was thinking he better not grope my mother in law. And I introduced Charlie to Mikayla and he said to Emmet and me, "she looks just like you. This is one of the times it was good not to use a condom." Alice came in and said, "so, what are you and Emmett gonna do?" I shrugged me shoulders and said, "I plainly don't know. I have always wanted to live with my lover forever." She hugged me and Mikayla then said, "momma, where's Carly?" I then replied, "I don't know. Wanna see him?" she nodded and it was the cutest thing, her wavy brown hair got in her mouth and she was nodding her head up and down and her caramel brown hair covered her amethyst eyes. We then walked over to the Cullens and it was the funniest thing from everyone else's point of view, Mikki and I ran to greet Bella and Carlisle and I fell on my back and rolled into Alice and made her fall and Mikki tripped and fell on top of Carlisle and Jacob said, "use protection Carlisle." I then slapped him and Mikki, the rest of the Cullens, and I ended up laughing except for Jacob. It was that night Carlisle, Emmett and I were in the kitchen talking and Carlisle said, "I'd like for her to become a vampire, I agree with JJ on this one Emmett." Emmett gave in for the fact I had Mikki just fine. When Carlisle and I were walking upstairs, I said, "this will work and I will be fine, right?" he simply nodded. Jasper came as well to make sure I was calm and Carlisle asked, "are you sure you're ready?" I then replied, "Yes I am." And he simply told me to close my eyes and Jasper was making sure I'm calm. Carlisle moved my hair to my side and just dug his fangs in. it was probably the most painful thing I've ever went through besides giving birth to Mikki. It was about three days later when I woke up and I saw Emmett and Mikki and because of Edward's stalker pedophile-ness, he and I went hunting. I then realized my voice sounded sexy so i was rambling on and on about something even I have no clue on. I got the scent of human blood and I just ran off at my top speed toward the Cullen house. Jasper got my emotion of fear and asked me, "JJ, are you ok? You seem really afraid." I replied, "I got scared when I picked up the scent of humans, I'm really sorry." He and Emmett then hugged me and Emmett said, "it's gonna be ok sweetheart." Carlisle walked in and overheard the whole thing and said, "This is interesting, afraid of human blood, kind of like Bella." Esme came in wearing nothing but a corset and a thong and Carlisle and Esme raced upstairs after Esme said, "We just need to take care of some issues ok kids?" and we then heard the headboard break and we all went on an 'emergency hunting trip' and today I nabbed a giant moose and even my husband, the big and strong one was jealous. If I could blush, I would be. Later that day, Emmett got a letter saying that the Volturi is coming to make sure I was human still. Weeks came by and we had the Amazonian, Irish, and Romanian coven for backup if we needed it. It was already Christmas and Mikki looked as if she was six years old and could already sing, dance, read, write, and hunt. Personally I was astonished. And Emmett and I saw three black cloaks and thank god there only were three black cloaks unlike the time Bella had Nessie. And with Carlisle to my right and Emmett to my left, Emmett, Mikayla, and I approached Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I was still nervous and Carlisle actually gave me a warm hug and said, "I see you are no longer human." Caius then mumbled 'attack.' I was then mauled by a possessed wolf and Emmett was fighting Caius and Carlisle came to my side and killed the wolf and I went to fight by my husband and said, "why Caius you moron?!?!?! I wanted to live with my fucking husband!" and he then scratched me and I felt nothing and we ended up returning to Volterra, Italy with the Volturi and we locked Caius in solitary confinement for a good 2 centuries. I chose that since it is not a long time for vampires and I still have feelings. It's not like I lost my emotions when I changed. I mean, Bella is still emo-high and pissy right? And when we got on the limousine to the airport, Emmett then said, "you did the right thing baby, and Mikki you are a real wonder-girl."

It was a year after I became a vampire and they celebrated my 'birthday' and we had this huge party and also celebrated Mikki's first birthday and I told Nessie, Edward, and Sam Uley about the time Jacob Black fainted when he saw me giving birth and they all laughed uncontrollably like nutsos. It was after the party when Emmett carried me home and I told him to give me a 'human minute' and by the time he came back into our room, I was in nothing but a fuzzy tye-dye lentil bra and a fluffy pink thong and I even saw Emmett becoming horny and we finished what we started. We moaned our famous moan and I gave the best blowjob by Emmett's word. I felt pretty proud of myself and he was proud of me as well so we could finish what we started. And Alice threw a party and invited everyone. And Alice then screamed, "WE'RE PLAYING SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN PEOPLE!!!" The youngest besides Mikki went first this time and it was Seth Clearwater and he got…Barry Manilow?!?!?! Suddenly, Barry Manilow came crashing through the wall and looking like the Kool-aid man, Emmett held me so I wouldn't have nightmares. And he and Seth had a 'fun time' and I knew Seth was bisexual and I didn't really care. And Emmett kicked Manilow out and I got Edward and he kissed my nose and we just started playing would you rather for the entire time so we didn't do much. He only did that since I was married and a vampire and the fact Emmett is the strongest in the family.

That night I wrote a poem that summarized my experience. And here it is:

For love there is hate

And for a first, there's a date

And for miracles, there's Mikki

And for like there's for now

For love, there's forever

With forever, comes always

If there is a me……

There's you my darling.

That following night, Emmett saw the poem and said, "My darling, this is so beautiful, I will cherish this forever and for always." And I then replied, "you honey, are the light of my life…"

This is the life, love and transformation of Miss Julliana Alanis Swan, a stupid human lamb to Mrs. Julie Alanis Cullen, overcoming vampire of love and all good. And with the love of her life, Emmett Cullen, they had their daughter Mikayla Alexandria Cullen or 'Mikki' to be short. I am long gone on this story and this is my life, I hope you will be loved as well.

The End…


End file.
